Crystal Clear
by Casandra
Summary: Brooke/Sam Slash: This jumps off of the events in 'Mary Charity' Remember that hug Brooke gave Sam?


  
  
  
  
  
Crystal Clear  
  
  
Author: Casandra  
Email: rozwellrulz@aol.com  
Disclaimer: I definitely don't own anything, but I certainly wish I did! I would have found a way to keep it on the air! Grrr!  
Rating: No more than PG-13, but probably even less than that. I just can't seem to write anything but mush!  
Pairing: Sam/Brooke, Brooke/Sam, Sammy/Brookie, ya get my drift? I'm very subtle, aren't I? lol  
Summary: This jumps off of the events in 'Mary Charity' Remember that hug Brooke gave Sam?  
Spoilers: Anything and everything up to and including 'Mary Charity' in the second season is fair game. If you haven't seen 'Mary Charity' then you might be a little bit lost with this fic.  
Feedback: Again, I live for feedback. It's like some strange street drug, completely and utterly addictive.  
Distribution: I'd love it if anyone wanted it. Can't imagine why you would, but hey, to each their own. Just send me a link to where I can find it.  
Author's Note: Well, what can I say, I've become truly addicted to the slash fic world. This is my third attempt at Popular slash fic, so please bear with me as I get adjusted to this type of fic writing. And be warned, I do have a tendency to jump my fics off of episodes, and this one is no different. What can I say? There is just so much subtext to work with! Just one last word of warning, this fic is completely un-beta'd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thoughts are in [ ]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brooke silently watched Sam from the upper staricase landing. Sam was downstairs, trying to give April Tuna a glam new makeover. Sam had enlisted poor Jane and Carmen in her fashion battle as well. Brooke actually had her doubts as to if Sam could actually pull it off. But if anyone was up to a challenge, it was Sam, of that Brooke was absolutely positive. Brooke continued to watch Sam gracefully move through the open kitchen, her shoulder length dark tresses framing her exqusite face. Brooke had gotten used to admiring Sam from afar, she had been doing it so long. The truth was that Brooke had done much more than just watch Sam over the past 2 years since they had been thrown together. She had slowly, helplessly fallen in love with Sam. When she had realized that her attraction to Sam had somehow manifested into love she was hit with a barrage of emotions. The all consuming love she felt for her soon to be sister was something Brooke never thought she'd have to deal with. She was scared, scared senseless at what loving Sam actually meant. Brooke hated the fact that being gay bothered her so much, she loathed herself for feeling so shallow. She even despised herself for worrying about her popularity above everything else. That fear was the only thing that kept her from telling Sam. [Oh come on Brooke, you know it's more than that. How about the fact that she could never love you back?] As much as loving Sam filled her completely, like nothing ever had, she still felt like a bundle of frazzled nerves whenever she was around her. She had convinced herself a long time ago that Sam could never return her feelings, the fact that Sam was hopelessly straight was a moot point. Brooke was sure that even on the off chance that Sam was gay, there still was no chance in hell that she could love Brooke back. Though they were getting along better, Brooke even dared to think Sam might care about her, it certainly wasn't love.  
  
As much as it pained Brooke she decided it was time to move on, time to try and forget the heart wrenching emotions she felt for her gorgeous housemate. So, when the Harrison situtation presented itself, Brooke jumped at the chance. But, as much as she wanted to get over Sam, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her feelings, or worse yet, damage their fragile friendship. So Brooke had decided to ask Sam's permission to go out with Harrison. She knew she couldn't overstep any boundries if she talked to Sam beforehand. But somewhere in the dark recesses of her subconscious she knew that the conversation she was about to have with Sam was prompted by an ulterior motive. She was feeling Sam out. She wanted to see if Sam minded her dating Harrison. While her conscious mind seemed to easily dismiss the idea that Sam could return her feelings, her subconscious carried a quiet hope with it. And her inner, subconscious thoughts seemed to be controlling her lately. As Brooke peeked around the corner she honestly wasn't sure what was propelling her to do so.  
  
Unbeknownst to Brooke, Sam had known she was standing on the landing the whole time. Sam was actually much more aware of the things that went on in the McQueen-McPherson Palce than she ever let on. Sam was also all too aware that something had changed between her and Brooke over the last few months. And she was almost positive she knew what it was, because she was feeling the exact same way she suspected Brooke was. While her new feelings for the blonde beauty utterly surprised her, they didn't frighten her. The fact that she wasn't frightened was the thing that scared her. Here she was, un-popular, journalistic hound Sam McPherson, desperately in love with Brooke McQueen. Brooke McQueen, head cheerleader, most popular girl at Kennedy, her arch nemesis, and worst of all, her soon to be stepsister! And she wasn't the least bit scared. Worried, sure, most defintiely, but not scared. At the very least Sam figured she should be frightened by the fact that she was gay, after all, it is a total lifestyle change. But loving Brooke had given her a sense of confidence and empowerment that she never before had.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Sam looked up the stairwell to see Brooke finally peeking her head out. {I was beginning to think she fell asleep up there!] Sam eyed her "project" briefly before heading over and meeting Brooke at the base of the stairs. Brooke regarded her a moment before whipping a pink garment out from behind her back.  
  
"Here. I have this pashmina shawl and I never wear it. Plus I thought it would look great with that dress you've given April,"  
  
"Thank you, that's so sweet Brooke!" Sam almost gushed, which was something she never did. But she was genuinely touched at Brooke's generosity. [That's the Brooke McQueen I fell so desperately in love with!] Brooke smiled warmly at the compliment.  
  
"You know, I think it's great what you're doing for her" Brooke repaid Sam's earlier compliment. "It's kinda like what Harrison is doing for me," [OK, why did I just say that?] Sam looked quizically at Brooke, genuinely confused by her comment. She decided to use her sarcastic whit to cover up her confusion.  
  
"Harrison's giving you a makeover?"  
  
"No!" Brooke rolled her eyes playfully at her brunette goddess. "Just being with him has made me see myself in a totally different light. I don't mind the whole picture thing anymore," [OK Brooke, that was an outright lie. Well, not if you replace Harrison's name with Sam's, but I didn't do that, did I? I just blatantly lied to her!] "I can definnitely understand why you've been best friends with him for so long," [God mouth, shut up! Wait, was that a flash of jealously in Sam's eyes? No, you're just letting you're wishful thinking get the best of you again McQueen!]  
  
Unkown to her, Brooke had indeed see jealousy spark through Sam's chocolate eyes. Sam was beyond perplexed now. She thought for sure that Brooke felt the same way she did. Sam had just been waiting for the right time to bring the subject up. [Looks like you might have waited too long McPherson] She decided to find out exactly what was going on, and that meant responding.  
  
"Yeah, he's a really special guy" Sam honestly meant what she said, Harrison was a special person. She was well aware that his feelings for her were teetering on the more than friendly and she had been determined to nip whatever it was in the bud. But it was looking more and more like it wouldn't be neccessary. A sense of impending doom filled her heart, she was honestly afraid of where the conversation was heading.  
  
"So you understand why I want to go out with him Sam?" Brooke was trying desperately to engage her brain before she spoke. She could see the hurt flashing in Sam's gentle eyes. [Lies, all lies! Just shut up Brooke!]  
  
"You have a date with Harrison?" The shock was evident in Sam's voice.  
  
"On Friday, if you don't mind."  
  
Sam was momentarily stunned silent. [Brooke wants Harrison? When the hell did that happen? Before Sam stopped to think she started to speak, her mouth obviously suffering from the same affliction as Brooke's. "Mind? No, I mean why would I mind?" [Oh, I can think of at least ONE very good reason!] Before Sam could ponder her thoughts any longer Brooke had grabbed her in a huge hug, mumbling thank you's into her hair. The instant that their bodies had touched Sam felt a jolt of energy shoot through her entire being. She felt momentarily tingly all over, from the tips of her toes to the last strand of hair on her head. All because Brooke was hugging her. Much too soon Brooke pulled away and smiled at her.  
  
"For the first time in months, I'm looking forward to something!" [God, when did I become such a liar?] Brooke couldn't stand to look at the confused expression on Sam's face any longer. She turned on her Prada clad heel and bounded back up the stairs.  
  
Sam stared blankly at Brooke's retreating figure. She was beyond confused, deeply hurt, and passionately jealous, all at the same time. Sam briefly played with the idea that she had been mistaken about Brooke's feelings. [I guess you waited too long to tell her Sam] Sam looked back to where Brooke had been standing just moments before. In the instant that Brooke left her line of sight Sam made up her mind. She needed to tell Brooke the truth, and she needed to know the truth. She spun back around to face her mother, Carmen and April.  
  
"I'll be right back, I need to talk to Brooke," Sam didn't even wait for a response. She turned and launched herself up the stairs, taking two at a time. She was determined to find out what was going on, even if the truth hurt.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Brooke sat in her room gently sobbing. [God, why did I lie like that? Why can't I just tell her the truth?] Brooke let out a self depricating laugh. [Cause you're a scared, selfish, fraidy cat, that's why Brooke!] Brooke was so consumed by her self pity and sobs that she didn't even notice Sam slip into her room and gently sit down on her bed.  
  
"Brooke, what's wrong?" Brooke's head shot up and met Sam's concerned, caring eyes. She instantly put her guard up.  
  
"God Sam, ever heard of privacy?" Sam seemed unfazed by Brooke's deflection.  
  
"I heard you crying through the door. I wanted to make sure you were ok. You still haven't answered my question, what's wrong?" Sam gently tried to pry the truth out of Brooke. Brooke regarded her once again, still seeing only concern and caring. But her stubborness was still firmly in place, so she deflected the question again.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Sam,"  
  
Sam realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with Brooke the way things were going. She decided to lay all her cards on the table, hoping that would prompt Brooke to do the same.  
  
"Ok Brooke, if you won't talk, then I will," Sam stopped to gauge Brooke's reaction. She appeared to have the blonde's full attention, so she continued. "You know what? I do mind that you are going out with Harrison! I don't want you to!" Brooke sighed, understanding what Sam was getting at.  
  
"I understand Sam, if you wanted Harrison why didn't you just say something?" Sam smiled sweetly at Brooke, genuinely warmed by Brooke's misinterpretation.  
  
"No, I don't think you do understand Brooke," Brooke looked genuinely puzzled, she was completely and utterly confused now. Sam once again smiled at her. "I guess I'll just have to make things perfectly clear," Sam quickly closed the space between them and gently cupped Brooke's face in her palm. Sam leaned in ever so slowly and brought their lips together for a fiery, passionate kiss. She felt Brooke wrap her arms around her neck, leaning into the embrace. Brooke whimpered as Sam opened her mouth, inviting her in. They finally broke apart, resting their forehead against one another, both completely out of breath.  
  
"Sam?" Brooke couldn't believe what was happening. She was afraid to let herself believe that it was real.  
  
"I love you Brooke. I'm hopelessly, desperately and completely in love with you," Sam dropped another kiss on Brooke's swollen lips, this one more sweet, more loving. "I don't think I can be anymore clear." Sam's cards were all laid out now, it was completely up to Brooke.  
  
  
"Oh Sammy," A errant tear slipped down Brooke's cheek, Sam's thumb gently stroking it away. Brooke turned and captured the digit with her lips and placed a sweet kiss on the tip. "I love you too." Sam's face lit up like a 5 year old on Christmas morning.  
  
"Good! So I assume you understand me completely now?" Sam asked playfulling, stroking Brooke's soft cheek with gentle fingertips. Brooke smiled then leaned in and brushed her lips against Sam's in another loving, gentle kiss. She broke away and brought Sam's hand up, lacing it with her own, and placed it against her heart.  
  
"Crystal clear Sammy"  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
